Catching A Falling Star
by Muggle-bornCALA
Summary: One cannot catch a falling star if it is not destined to fall into you.


**Catching a Falling Star**

She is Hermione Granger; she was the brightest wizard of her age. She was a know-it-all, a girl with hopes and dreams; she was the brain of the famous Golden Trio, a loving and loyal friend of Potter and Weasley, a perfect daughter to her parents.

She was everything to the people around her. _Everything,_ yet she didn't know.

And he is Draco Malfoy; he was a pureblood, the heir of the Malfoy family, adored by few, envied by many. He has those irresistible eyes and an annoying personality, he was the greatest bully in the castle, his family was the most loyal servant of the Dark Lord, but for her, he was her world, only hers.

You see, Hermione fancied Draco Malfoy since the day she laid eyes on him. She was struck by the beautiful and silvery eyes of his. Oh, how she felt butterflies in her stomach when he told his name to her, her cheeks flushed crimson red. On the platform nine and three quarters, he helped her to find a compartment, they shared the first compartment, he told her that he wanted and hoped to be sorted in Slytherin, he told her about him being a pureblood. After she told him about her wanting to go in Gryffindor, and being a muggle-born, he made a disgusted face at her and told her to leave the compartment; she had her first heart break then on.

During their second year, Hermione wanted to talk to him, to work things out and ask him why he hates muggle-born, but she never find courage, oh, how she wished she have Harry's bravery. She wanted him to be her friend, to be able to laugh with him, to spend time with him without any consequence. Once, he called her a _mudblood_, the word have no effect on her, she accepted that she have no magical parents, but hearing the boy she dearly love tell her the only word she cannot bear to hear him speak to her, her heart was shattered into pieces, millions and millions of pieces, that only he can fix.

On their third year at Hogwarts, she was now a teenager, a stunning teenager, pursued by many wizards, but she was still hoping for him to be one of those many, yet he never did. As the time she was about to forget about him, throw her feelings away. And on that time that he spoke to her, he insulted her, she hated this, she hated this very much. She punched him. Yes, indeed, she punched him hard. She felt good, not because her fist smacked his face but because she finally let out the feeling she have been keeping since the first year, the feeling of being _hurt and rejected_.

It's Yule Ball on Hogwarts, she didn't want to come with Viktor, but she have no choice, this time she never hoped that he will ask her, and she was right, he never did. He went with Pansy, a pureblood, of course. And on this moment on, felt the feeling of jealousy for the first time. She wanted to be in her place, getting to hold him close to her, swaying around the Great Hall with him without even caring what people think. She wanted to set free. _She wanted him_.

It has been six years since she met the love of her life, a man that doesn't consider her fully a part of the world; she was a trash to him, nothing but a trash. Later on their sixth year, she observed that he changed, from being an annoying git to a quiet and mysterious wizard; he'd rather spend time alone. She knew there is something wrong, she tried to ignore it but cannot bear to see the man she fancied for years to be in agony, so she took up the courage and offered him a hand.

"_Help? I don't need help, especially from someone like you, someone who has a dirty blood." _His words echoed through her head, his words punched a hole through his heart. When she learned that he became a Death Eater like his father. She felt anger, because of him, the greatest wizard she have ever admired perished. She wanted revenge, so she decided to come with Harry to find Voldemort's Horcruxes.

She was there lying on the floor, in front of the other Death Eater, including _him_. They were laughing, she had lost, and she cannot fight anymore, a tear slid down her cheek as she stared at the engraved word in her skin _"mudblood." _Her eyes seek for his presence, he was there, hidden behind his mother, he was staring at her, his eyes full of anger and sadness or rather call it pity. She cannot see him clearly with her watery eyes, but she knew he was staring, staring directly at her.

The war is over, Harry won. Their lives' going to be peaceful, no more worries, no more heartache. She was relieved. But then she found him on the corner, watching the people of the light to rejoice in the destruction of darkness. She stopped and looked at him, and surprisingly, he looked back and _smiled_ at her. She closed her eyes and opened it once more, checking if she really saw what she saw, but unfortunately, he was not there. No sign of him. She taught that she just day dreamed of him. She never saw him since then. She moved on and continued her life, a life without him.

Nineteen years have past after the Great Battle at Hogwarts, there she was now, standing at the platform nine and three quarters again, it seems like only yesterday that she rode the express on her first day, and now she watched her daughter, Rose, to board the express. She was now married to her best friend, Ronald Weasley, although he is not her first love, she had loved him dearly, but never she have loved Draco anyone else as she did, she loved him very dearly, he was her first and true love. After she watched the express to leave, she started walking; hoping to find someone she once used to know, and indeed she found one, a special one. There was Draco Malfoy standing at the edge of the platform. When Harry and Ron found out that she had special feelings for him, they made a disgusted face. _"Two people can look at the same thing and see it differently." _She said to them.

She eyed him, nothing changed with him, of course, she knew very well the man she love, from head to toe, she memorized every single detail about him. He still has those silvery blond hair of his and cold and pale eyes of his. He didn't change. She approached him and tried to make a conversation to him.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy." She said firmly.

"Mrs. Weasley." He replied facing her. The truth of him calling her by her married name hurts her lot, it made her realize that she never achieved her dream fantasy, that ever in her life, she had failed on something, _and she failed in him_.

"Don't you think life's funny?" she asked him.

"Why is it funny?" he asked back.

"Its funny how life can play with two person's destiny… I mean…"

"Hermione…" he pleaded. That was the first time she heard him say her name, he first name.

"I…I…uh, have something for you." He added and handed a small parchment to her and then signaled to leave, she nodded and began to open the parchment. It says:

_To Granger,_

_I have lots to tell you. _

_First, I am sorry. I ordered you out of the compartment on our first year because if father will know that I am being friends with uh- muggle-borns, he will torture you and I do not want him to do that to first ever girl that consider of I am and not because I am a damn Malfoy._

_I am sorry for calling you a mudblood, I just cannot help myself, you were annoying me with that blabby mouth of yours, but I cannot take my eyes of you every time I see you, you were just stunning with that bushy hair of yours._

_Anyhow, thank you for teaching me how to love. Yes, Hermione you were my first love, but we cannot just be. You are a sky that I am never going to reach. For the last time, Granger. I love you._

_From Malfoy._

Tears roll down from her cheeks. She watched Malfoy walked away from her. She was her world, she has everything yet she only needed him. And from then she knew that _one can never catch a falling star if it was never destined to fall into you_ because:

She is Hermione Granger; she was the brightest wizard of her age. She was a know-it-all, a girl with hopes and dreams; she was the brain of the famous Golden Trio, a loving and loyal friend of Potter and Weasley, a perfect daughter to her parents.

She was everything to the people around her. _Everything,_ yet she didn't know.

And he is Draco Malfoy; he was a pureblood, the heir of the Malfoy family, adored by few, envied by many. He has those irresistible eyes and an annoying personality, he was the greatest bully in the castle, his family was the most loyal servant of the Dark Lord, but for her, he was her world, only hers.

A/N: My first One-Shot. Hope you guys, liked it.


End file.
